Saiyuki: Generations
by Izumi Anne
Summary: The Sanzo party has new members and new challenges.
1. Default Chapter

Saiyuki: Ego.

Sanzo was just walking with Goku up from town to the temple of the Setting Sun, where the two lived. At the foot of the steps leading up inside was laying a boy with long silver hair tied back in a long braid. The child couldn't have been more than 13 years of age, but he was greatly injured, his clothes bloodstained, and his feet bruised and cut- the obvious signs of having traveled a long way. He seemed to be unconscious, and Sanzo stepped over him and knelt down slightly to check him over.

"Genjo Sanzo!" the boy gasped as Sanzo touched him, shocking both he and Goku, as they'd both figured the boy to be asleep. Sanzo quickly recovered himself, and turned the boy over onto his back.

"What do you want with Genjo Sanzo?" he questioned the young man, not ready to reveal himself yet in case this were some kind of trick– the long journey to the west with his three friends Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo, had made him– if possible– more paranoid than he had been before.

"I need to talk to him..." the boy whispered, passing out against Sanzo's chest and breathing slowly.

Sanzo sighed and picked the injured boy up, carrying him inside the temple. Goku followed with his arms behind his head, watching the priest take the boy to his personal room and kicking the door before he could enter as well.

"...Fine, I didn't want to go in your stupid room anyway..." the so-called monkey muttered to himself and continued about on his way, thinking about annoying a few of the monks.

Genjo placed the injured boy on his bed and cared for his wounds. Once done wrapping them, he picked up a book and sat back to read while he waited for the young man to wake– he wanted to know what a child could possibly have to talk to him about. Putting his reading glasses on, the Sanzo priest calmly opened the book to the marked page and began to read in silence as the boy slept. He soon found himself distracted, glancing up at the unnamed little person in his bed, unable to ignore the odd resemblance to his former master and Sanzo priest before him– Koumyou Sanzo.

_This boy resembles him far too much for this to be a coincidence... _The priest thought to himself. _Could he be the child I've been searching for in vain? I do need someone to pass the name of Sanzo to, and Goku certainly can't take my place..._ He shook his head, watching the child sleep on. _I wonder what his name is... I'll have to ask him...._

Not long after Sanzo had begun to ponder about the boy, he woke, looking around in a confused manner. The priest stood, looking down at the child. "You were looking for a certian Genjo Sanzo?"

"Yes," the boy sat quickly. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Sanzo beheld him for a moment, "Tell me your name, and I will tell you where to find the man you are searching for so desperately."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, then sat in silence for a moment. "...I don't remember my name." he looked down, obviously ashamed. "I can't remember anything except that I need to see Genjo Sanzo."

The priest knew by the sound of the young man's voice that he was under great stress, and close to tears, so he quickly cut to the point. "I am Genjo Sanzo. Why do you need to see me?"

The still nameless young man looked up in awe at the priest standing above him, now realizing how dumb it had been for him not to realize that this man was a Sanzo priest. The chakra on his forehead proved that very fact, he couldn't see how he'd missed such an important detail about him.

"I... Don't remember that either." he looked down again, almost feeling he, a child who couldn't even remember a thing but another man's name, should be even allowed to lay eyes on this Genjo Sanzo, a priest ranked so high he might as well be a member of the Sanbutsushin himself, nearly a god in name.

"All I know is that for some reason, I needed to see you desperately... All I can hear is your name as I sleep... Calling, no, screaming for me to find you. But now that I have... I don't know what to do." He looked down, feeling highly ashamed in himself. Genjo Sanzo should not even look at him, he must think he was nothing but filth trying to worm his way into the eyes of the gods by approaching the Sanzo with a story such as this that no one could possibly believe. Finally challenging himself, he chanced a look up at the priest.

Konzen, as the gods called this priest, had his eyes closed and a thoughtful expression on his usually emotionless face. His arms were crossed over his chest, but they weren't crossed in a tight way– he seemed oddly relaxed.

"You'll stay with me," the Sanzo priest finally spoke once more. "I will train you in the ways of Buddha, and you will be my replacement when the time comes."

He opened his eyes, holding back a smile at the look of excitement and confusion mixing together on the young man's face as he stared up at him with glittering eyes.

"You– your replacement? You mean– As Sanzo priest?" The child could hardly believe his ears as he listened to the words of the man standing above him, and felt extremely faint when the high ranked priest nodded once in answer to his question.

"But I haven't even a name," he began– trying to find any reason as to why the man should choose another boy– any boy– to be his heir.

"You do have a name." Kouryuu, as he had been called by his master all those years ago spoke again, easily hiding the small delight he felt at the sweet look of the child sitting on the bed before him.

"Your name is Koumyou." he pronounced the name of his former master aloud after so many years had passed, and it felt great– though he showed no emotion to this effect. The boy did so resemble the late Koumyou Sanzo, and was so intent on getting to him. Although young, only about the age of 24, Genjo felt that he should at least begin to train a replacement. Accidents happened, and thinking of his late master reminded him of this. He felt for sure that at the young age he became Sanzo– roughly the same age of the child before him– he had not been ready.

"Koumyou..." the child muttered the name over to himself. The name itself sounded highly important, he almost felt as though, for whatever reason Genjo had chosen this name, that he did not yet deserve such a grand title to be given to him.

"I suppose, then..." he whispered, feeling unable to speak in a normal voice after the name, just something in the air warned him against it, "I should... Call you Master, then?" he looked up at him with innocent green eyes.

Sanzo easily masked the pride he suddenly felt swelling inside him hearing himself being called Master– and wondering partly if young Koumyou would only ever call him master, as he had with his own mentor.

"Yes, I suppose you should." he looked down at the boy, then shook his head. "Come with me, we need to get you some proper clothes."

Kouryuu led Koumyou out of the room and down the hall, unable to ignore a scene playing of his past in the back of his mind as he led the young man along, although it had nothing to do with the current situation...

**A young Kouryuu had run to his master's room and knocked loudly on the door, calling through to him in a panicked voiced. It hadn't taken too long for the Sanzo priest, the Koumyou that had always enjoyed nothing more than to sit outside on a day like this day and fold paper airplanes, to answer the calls of his pupil. **

**Kouryuu took his arm slightly, giving it a light tug. "Master, come quickly!" he heard his own voice echoing down the empty hallway. Letting go of the man's arm, he ran off barefoot down the wooden floor. He knew his master was following, hearing the soft clunks of Koumyou's sandles on the wood. **

**Running out into the lawn of the temple, the so-called river rat led his master** **to the base of a tree, pointing at an injured baby bird that had fallen from the nest. He looked highly worried. **

**"What do I do master?"**

**He recalled being greatly confused by his master's chuckle, and even more confused when he was told to move away from the bird. He tried to protest, but stood down when the Sanzo priest gave him a look. He stepped away and watched. **

**The mother bird called from the tree branches, and the baby somehow managed to find it's way back up to the nest to be cared for. Kouryuu watched in awe, then looked up at his tutor, seeing the smile on his face.**

**"Everyone must learn from their own mistakes, Kouryuu..." he had said...**

The memory faded away as Sanzo gave Koumyou his new robes. "There you are..." He looked down at the young man there by his side, feeling somewhat of an attraction to him– he truly did look much like the former priest that had taught Genjo most everything that he knew, and had taught him his most important lesson that had helped him many times over as he and his group had traveled west to rescue Shangri-La.

**"If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha.." the words of Koumyou Sanzo returned to Genjo once more as he watched the child who so resembled him disappear into a room to change into the monk's simple robes he'd been given.**

**"If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that is given to you."**

Sanzo couldn't place how these words applied to the situation that he was in currently, but he felt an odd rising sensation in his mid-section that told him that he could hardly wait until he knew that it was his turn to teach a young man who had his entire life ahead of him the meaning of these very important words. He nodded as Koumyou returned from the room, now in the robes.

"I'll take you to your room..."

A matter of weeks had passed since Koumyou had arrived, and Sanzo had already had to tell the monks off from trying to teach him themselves– If he was to be a proper Sanzo priest, not stuck up and annoying like those so-called monks, Genjo knew he would have to teach him by himself. Amazingly, Goku had been quite a help in the area of helping with Koumyou. There had been countless similarities that he'd noticed between Koumyou and his namesake, but again, there were many dissimilarities. Koumyou was usually calm, like his predecessor, but when around Goku, he had a side that was happy and energetic– though not nearly to the point of Goku's energies.

Koumyou was learning fast, faster than Kouryuu had learned. Genjo found himself wondering how a child who could remember nothing could so easily commit his teachings and words to memory, almost as if every conversation was recorded by a mechanical brain. Sanzo had presented him with his own banishing gun, much like his own– ignoring the protests from the 'anti-violent' monks. He knew that the future Sanzo would need to protect himself, and he wasn't willing to let one who looked so much like his former master be taken away from him so easily as the one before he. He expected to have to lecture the young Koumyou on how to sit still and listen, or sit in silence to meditate.

Although he thought these things, he was quickly proven wrong. Koumyou had sat in complete silence and listened to a lesson, learned to chant in a strong clear voice, and sit in complete silence to meditate and clear his mind. Another great shock that came to Sanzo was how well trained the young Sanzo-in-training's aim and sight with the banishing gun were. He soon dismissed the wonder he had been feeling– the child must have learned how to do these things before he forgot everything and was simply taking from what he knew- even if he didn't realize it.

Sanzo began to teach him of the past– the gods, the demons, and terrible plots to overthrow the Heavens and Earth. He was hardly surprised by this time when Koumyou seemed to understand the reasons that had been used on both sides, just from hearing the stories re-told. He told the young priest about the trials and tribulations that he and his friends Son Goku, Cho Hakkai, and Sha Gojyo had gone through on the journey west just the year before– to stop the tyranny of the demons and gods from ever even beginning.

Just as he had begun to think about inviting the rest of the old gang to meet little Koumyou, he was startled out of his slight daydream under the trees by a monk hurrying up to him and informing him that Cho Hakkai was at the gates waiting for him. Blinking, Genjo stood and went to the gate, to find that what the monk had been telling him was the truth, and before him stood his old friend Hakkai.

"Hello, Sanzo." Hakkai smiled, Hakuryuu mewing happily from his shoulder. "It'd been a while, so Hakuryuu and I thought we'd pay you a little visit. Gojyo will probably be on his way soon as well, he had a few... er... engagements that he wanted to finish.."

Genjo shook his head. "Same old Gojyo... come on inside." he lead Hakkai into the Temple. "I'd like you to meet someone..." he walked with Hakkai to where Koumyou was sitting folding paper airplanes, just barely managing to hold back his smile.

"This, Hakkai, is Koumyou. I'm training him to become Sanzo some day."

Koumyou looked up from the airplanes, smiling at Hakkai. "Hello!" he remembered the man from Sanzo's stories right away. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" he stood from where he was sitting and bowed, smiling again as Hakkai returned the gesture. The young man returned to his earlier position, and Hakkai and Kouryuu joined him in folding paper airplanes, Hakuryuu flying around their heads mewing happily.

As Hakkai had informed when he had arrived earlier, it was only a day before Gojyo too made his voyage to the Temple of the Setting Sun and came knocking at the gates. He, too, was allowed inside when Genjo Sanzo came to his call. Meeting Koumyou and seeing the young man's happy smile, he grinned jokingly.

"Don't you change anything about that smile– Don't turn into an old grouch like Sanzo here." As always, all that this comment got him was a hard slap across the back of the head with the priest's oh so popular paper fan. He fell to the ground twitching.

"I'd– forgotten– about– that– thing..." he groaned weakly.

Koumyou covered his mouth and giggled slightly at Gojyo laying there on the ground in front of him. "I didn't even know he had one."

Gojyo sat up, an astonished look on his face. "You can't tell me that he hasn't been using it on monkey boy?" He noticed the confused look on Koumyou's face, then grinned slightly. "You probably know him as Goku."

"Oh!" Koumyou nodded at this, "Yes. He hasn't used it on Goku at all. Why would he?" The young man blinked at the half-demon in polite confusion.

Gojyo shook his head. "Because Goku can't control himself around monks or food, that's why." Again, Koumyou had a confused look on his face. "Er... Is Goku not twice as hyper as a monkey who's dinner has been injected with pounds and pounds of sugar?" When the young priest shook his head, it was Gojyo's turn to look puzzled. He looked to Sanzo for confirmation of the whole idea, hardly able to believe it.

Sanzo was leaning back against a tree's trunk, watching them with a sort of dull interest. "It seems that Goku managed to grow up a lot faster than you, Gojyo. He's been extremely helpful since Koumyou arrived here." He smirked slightly as the water sprite's mouth fell open, and snapped it closed as he walked past him. "I'll go fetch him, so you two can catch up..." Genjo headed along inside to the kitchens where Goku had been last.

_Will Goku manage to actually not fight with Gojyo? We'll just have to see who can go longer without throwing a snide comment or punch..._

****Hakkai met him in the hall, having been resting in his room from the journey. "Where are you headed?" he questioned politely, wondering why Sanzo wasn't outside teaching Koumyou on such a nice day.

"Gojyo's arrived." Sanzo explained. "I want to get Goku."

Hakkai immediately knew why Sanzo was going to find the other boy, or monkey as the group loved to call him, and grinned slightly. "Going to find out who can last longer without putting the other down?"

"You read my mind. My bet's on Goku." Sanzo responded as he started toward the kitchens once more with Hakkai falling in step beside,

"I'd go with Gojyo. Make it 100 yen?" the brunette man proposed as he walked beside the blonde priest.

"I'll take that." Genjo nodded as he entered the kitchen. "Goku! Come on, Gojyo's here."

Goku looked up from what he'd been cooking with a huge grin. "Great!" he hopped up, exiting the kitchen, and then the temple, between Hakkai and Sanzo. When he spied Gojyo sitting beside Koumyou writing a few charms, he ran over and jumped at him, only to have the redhead move to the side and watch Goku hit the tree.

"Climbing trees with your mouth now, monkey boy?" Gojyo smirked.

"That was all your fault!" Goku shot back. "If you hadn't moved, I'd have pinned you, you perverted water sprite!"

"You wish monkey." Gojyo responded, grabbing Goku in a headlock and messing his hair up. "But you know you could never pin me, I'm much too strong."

"I'm stronger than you are!" Goku struggled away from Gojyo's headlock and tackled him, a little fight beginning between the two of them. Both yelled taunts at the other one, and then fought back more roughly than before. Monks were hurrying away shaking their heads, and Koumyou had quickly gotten away from the scuffle, standing beside Hakkai and Sanzo.

"Are they always like this?" the silver-haired 13-year-old questioned his master and Hakkai, looking up at them, his green eyes shining with laughter despite his trained emotionless face.

Sanzo nodded. "All the time..." he watched the two fighting with his arms crossed. "I think this will be going on all day..."

"I agree." Hakkai responded. "But who started it?"

"That would be Gojyo with his little comment about climbing trees." Sanzo shook his head. "You lose." he held out his hand to Hakkai.

"Oh well." Hakkai heaved a sigh and paid Sanzo the 100 yen, looking down at Koumyou, who was once more highly confused. "Sanzo, I think you may have some explaining to do." he chuckled slightly.

Sanzo looked down at Koumyou, then shook his head. "I wasn't gambling, it was just a friendly exchange of money."

Koumyou looked at him for a moments. "....Very well, I won't tell the monks you were gambling." he went off to another quiet area to continue his lessons.

Genjo shook his head. "That boy... I can hardly understand him. When he came he was clueless about everything having to do with anything but my name, and now he seems to be extraordinarily smart. He learns faster than even I did at his age. He may even know more than I did, and he's been learning this such a shorter time than I did..." he looked up at the sky, not realizing that Hakkai was smiling at him.

As expected, Goku and Gojyo had fought with one another for the entire rest of the day. By about 10:00 that night, Hakkai finally managed to get the two to calm down and go to bed in their seperate rooms (Gojyo had loudly explained that he was glad he didn't have to share with the monkey, to which Goku said something of the same effect back). Hakkai had quickly closed the doors in their faces with a cheery "Goodnight you two!" Shaking his head, he returned to Sanzo, who had just walked Koumyou to his room.

"...So you've named him after your old teacher." Hakkai said quietly to Sanzo as he walked along the hall toward the doors to the Temple grounds with the priest. "It is fitting... I didn't know the man... But i know what he looked like, and they do look a great deal similar."

Genjo nodded slightly. "Yes, that's true... the resemblance is uncanny... What i can't get over is how he can be so calm, but then so happy and bright and emotional... Master Koumyou was the same way..." he shook his head. "I'm not sure Koumyou even realizes i didn't just pick a name that i liked."

Hakkai nodded. "I understand... Do you think you'll ever tell him?"

Sanzo nodded to him. "I will, one day. When he's ready."

Cho nodded, walking along with him under the stars, commenting on random things, just catching up. "Although... Gojyo was telling me the other day, that a girl he used to see around the bars with her father has shown up again... Acting a bit oddly. Wearing men's clothing, no less."

The priest raised an eyebrow. "How old is this girl? Men's clothing... It really is odd no matter the age, though..." he shook his head.

"Younger than us by a few years.... About 18 now." Hakkai responded, shaking his head. "From what Gojyo says, she's quite handy, gambles well too. He says that her showing up in women's clothes at times is what really gets him."

"It surprises him that a female dresses in women's clothes?" Sanzo looked surprised himself to hear this.

Hakkai shrugged slightly. "From what he's told me, the girl used to despise wearing clothes like that... But she seems to have split personalities... I think he's worried about her. Have a talk to him about it, i think it'd do good to hear that she'll be fine from someone but me."

The blonde man now raised both eyebrows. "How could he not trust you when you tell him that it will be alright? Out of anyone in this pathetic group, you'd be the one i'd trust with my very life."

The demon chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "It's not that he doesn't trust what i say... It's more that i usually say it no matter how bad the circumstances are. I think he needs to hear it from you, someone who wouldn't normally say such a thing. Plus, it might be better for you to get the full story from him anyway."

The two nodded to one another and finally said their own goodnights, parting, and going to their rooms to sleep the rest of the night.

In the morning, after breakfast of course, Sanzo had decided to take Hakkai's advice. He approached Goku and Gojyo fighting once more, convinced Goku that Koumyou was begging for his help on an assignment, and walked off to a more secluded part of the Temple grounds with a very confused Gojyo. Since when did Sanzo of all people pull him aside?

Gojyo ran his hand through his long red hair. "So, uh... What's up?" he leaned on a tree, trying to act casual.

Sanzo was leaning on a wall, arms crossed, and head down, blonde hair falling in his face. "Hakkai tells me you're worried about a Tomboy friend of your's." he began. "Mind telling me what the whole story is?" the unorthodox priest looked up at Gojyo with those violet eyes, silent again, waiting for an explanation.

The water sprite laughed somewhat nervously. "Hakkai told you about Jin?" he shook his head. "That son of a... Anyway... Yeah, she used to always sit with her father when he would come out every night to the bars to gamble. If there wasn't a man i hated more... He was the only one i'd let myself lose to." Seeing the look Sanzo was giving him, he shook his head quickly. "It's not like that, man! This guy was a freak.... He'd gamble until he didn't have money left... And when he ran out, he'd bet his daughter. It was disgusting." he shook his head. "I was the only one who wouldn't sink so low."

Sanzo sat down, feeling this could be a long story, and watched as Gojyo sat down as well across from him. "So he bet her off to the other men? Hakkai also said that she learned to be good at gambling... I suppose that all came from being forced to be at the bars nightly?"

Gojyo nodded. "That's right... She was more than just a pretty face, i could see it in her eyes-- smart as anything. Smart enough to play dumb around her father. Had he known how her mind worked, there could have been so many punishments for it... The man couldn't stand smart women-- or anyone who was smarter than him anyway. Jin tried her hardest to escape, sometimes even sneaking off the nights her father was drunk and staying with me. I was the only one who wouldn't try and force her into anything. I may love a good time, but hurting a kid is not a game." he sighed slightly.

"Anyway, she finally had enough of it... Stole all her father's gambling money, ran off with it... I know because she stopped by my table first, came from her house all the way out to the bar one last time... her father wasn't with her, i think she'd said he was drunk... That was just before Hakkai showed up, the very same night... I learned sometime after finally getting Hakkai back on his feet that her parents had been murdered... So i suppose taking the money wasn't exactly stealing it... and you really can't blame her for not wanting to hang around." he shook his head, running his fingers through his crimson colored hair.

"She's returned, in men's clothing... I saw her hands, there were so many deep cuts and scars on them, hardly like the dainty hands of the porcelin doll that she'd been forced to be under the tyranny of that man... She actually managed to beat me at cards, and i didn't even go easy on her. She seemed to be her old self though, like she was when she would run away to my place and be free for the night... Blue eyes shining, long black hair in a mess just because she could let it be.... It's when she shows up in those revealing clothes and starts flirting with every other man in the bar when i get worried... She despised being forced to do so, like i said... I can't believe she's doing it on her own terms. Plus..." he looked at Sanzo seriously.

"I didn't tell Hakkai this, i don't know why... But when she's dressed like a girl again... She goes by another name... calls herself Kari, or something like that... I heard a few of the men who went back with her boasting that she'd shown them dark magic... I asked Jin about it, but she laughed and told me she had no idea what i was talking about.. Her eyes said otherwise, but i didn't press the matter... I was going to go back, but Hakkai told me that it'd be alright. I didn't believe him, but if he found me going back there again... you know Hakkai, he'd give me a telling off worse than a mother."

The blonde priest was sitting there with his eyes closed, letting the story repeat in his head. "Her name is Jin.... But she calls herself Kari, and the men claim she does black magic...?" he questioned, then stood as Gojyo gave him a positive confirmation on what he'd said. "I have to look into this. Don't discuss it with anyone else until i come to you. Not a word." He walked off quickly.

_Could it really be what i think? I have to know... If this hasn't been solved, then... _His thoughts cut short as he began the ascent of the stairs to the shrine of the Sanbutsushin. Once he was allowed inside, Sanzo explained to the three who made up the council to the gods what he had been told, and questioned if his suspicions of the rumor he'd heard were what he felt they were. Time passed, exactly how much time Genjo wasn't sure of, but he knew he had spent quite a while discussing with the three on what to do. Once the decision had been made, the high ranked priest exited the shrine at the top of the stairs and returned to the grounds of the Temple of the Setting Sun. Quickly he gathered Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai-- and then went as far as to pull Koumyou from his studies to join the small group in the secluded area where he had earlier spoken to Gojyo.

Once Genjo Sanzo was sure that all of the four were paying attention to him, he explained Gojyo's situation with his friend Jin and her 'alter-ego' Kari, her disappearance, what her actions had been like and were like now, and then added the new information onto the end.

"Gojyo was right to worry." he said quietly. "Somehow Jin picked up the spirit of a black magician, rumored to have been killed just before the plot to rise Gyumaoh from his seal began... I had some dealings with her myself, before even meeting Goku... I barely managed to come away with my life-- her spells are insanely powerful, and if allowed to run free and unchecked, there could be much disaster. Apparently her body was destroyed, but her soul seemed to have survived-- and attatched itself to Jin's body. The alter-ego you told me of, Gojyo, is the spirit of the black magician Kari taking control of her body and using it for her own needs. She has no feelings toward anyone, and her goals are cloudy at best. No one knows what she wanted, just that she had to be stopped..."

Sanzo allowed them to mull the information over in their heads for a few moments before continuing. "We are all going to return to Hakkai and Gojyo's home town, and talk to Jin. ...Then hopefully find a way to free her from Kari's spirit's control and spare her life and body from another lifetime of torture..."

The blonde man had been about to speak again, when he was startled-- though didn't show it-- by an outburst from Gojyo. "I won't let her go through more pain than she has to!" The priest noted the redhead's clenched fists and determined look. He knew the others probably thought that he had a thing for this girl, actual feelings that perhaps for once she didn't return, but he knew otherwise-- even if he wasn't planning on telling anyone.

After giving Gojyo a few moments to calm down, Sanzo spoke again. "Gather anything you have here, we're leaving in an hour." he watched as Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai went off to gather their things, then looked down at Koumyou. "You are coming with us, we may need your help. You can't learn all your lessons cooped up in some Temple, no matter how well known it is..." he shook his head and walked off to wait for the others outside the temple, knowing that the young priest-in-training had fallen into step behind him. This wasn't a surprise, he knew that the boy had no personal belongings to collect, the only thing he did have were the robes he wore, his name, and some teachings from Buddha and Sanzos past alike.

Within the hour, all five were packed up and headed off inside the jeep. As always, Sanzo and Hakkai up front, but in the back Koumyou now sat calmly between Goku and Gojyo. Goku seemed to be trying to prove that he could control himself, and was masterfully ignoring all of Gojyo's comments over the young priest's head at him. Finally growing tired of it, Koumyou looked up at him and spoke calmly.

"Gojyo, sir. If you continue this immature babbling i shall have to take extreme measures." he said in a quiet voice, watching the half demon with his eyes full of innoence. He could tell by the look on Gojyo's face that he thought every single word that he had just spoken was a huge joke.

"You? Take 'extreme measures'?" Gojyo snickered slightly. "What would those be, getting Sanzo to hit me with his--" Of course, everyone knew what had been coming next, and everyone expected it to happen-- but the chance never came. Koumyou had swiftly knocked Gojyo out of the back of the moving jeep and stretched out beside Goku.

The 'monkey' had burst out laughing, falling against the side of the jeep and clutching his gut as he watched Gojyo recover from the roll and start chasing after the vehicle. "You got knocked by a kid! A PRIEST kid!" he laughed even harder at the look of anger and threats that the water sprite yelled back at him.

Just as Gojyo were getting close to the jeep, still running, Hakkai slapped on the breaks. Of course, the redhead slammed right into the back, flipped, and landed ontop of Goku. This immidatly started a fight, but was stopped shortly thereafter as Sanzo aimed his gun at them. In the silence, they all heard Koumyou giggling softly from the place where Gojyo had been sitting before.

"Laugh it up," Gojyo muttered, crossing his arms. "Have fun at my expence, sure. It'll come back to haunt you later." This comment only made Goku join in Koumyou's laughter, and hightened Gojyo's annoyance, a vein now twitching in his forehead. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms tightly, now trying his best to ignore the two children sitting on either side of him.

The rest of the trip was continued in silence.

Before long, the group had arrived in town. After asking around, they were informed that Jin, or sometimes known by the men as Kari, had a nice sized house just outside of town in the shade of the trees that began the forest. When they arrived in the clearing, they saw a nice-looking house with an unfinished right wing. Jin, in men's clothing as Gojyo had described her, was sitting on the house, obviously in the middle of building it. The half-demon hailed her, and she looked down from the rafters, breaking into a grin.

"Gojyo! I'll be right down!" The blue-eyed girl disappeared into the house, and was soon running out the front door to meet them. She caught Gojyo in a tight hug, then looked at the other four. "Are these your friends?" she smiled up at the one man who had ever understood her.

"They are." the redhead nodded and pointed them out as he introduced them one by one. "This is Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, and Koumyou." he then told her a little bit about each one, though in a rather rude tone when describing Goku and Koumyou.

Jin blinked, hearing the nasty tone in her friend's voice as he described the ones he called 'monkey boy' and 'mini Sanzo'. "What did they do to anger you so much, Gojyo? Surely it can't have been all that bad..."

Gojyo ran his fingers through his hair. "They knocked me out of Hakkai's jeep and laughed." he frowned when Jin giggled slightly, but felt glad when she recovered quickly.

"Come inside, all of you. I was just about to take a break and make some lunch." She laughed at Goku's excitement when she mentioned food, then lead the group inside. The house was decorated nicely, a different theme to each room. It was sort of like something that you'd see in an inn, Sanzo thought as he took a seat with Hakkai and Gojyo in the living room-- Goku had run off with Jin to the kitchen to help her cook, of course to be able to eat faster.

A few hours later, after Goku had finally finished licking the plates clean and then helping Jin wash them the rest of the way, it had become quite late. Jin showed them each to a room, and then had a lively game of cards against Gojyo while Sanzo watched-- Goku and Hakkai had already turned in for the night. After quickly losing to his friend about 5 times in a row, Gojyo turned in for the night as well. The priest stood and took Gojyo's place across from her.

"A gambling monk, hm?" Jin grinned. "Don't think i'll go easy on you just because you're a Sanzo with a banishing gun."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sanzo responded as she delt the cards again. "So... From what Gojyo tells me you had a pretty hard life as a kid.. Ran off when your parents were murdered... By any chance," he lay down his cards, just barely beating her and taking his winnings as she started to shuffle for a new round. "Do you know who the killers were?" he spoke as if this were a question he would ask someone over a fancy dinner just trying to get to know them.

Jin looked at him for a moment over her hand, as if weighing in her mind if she should tell him or not. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you the truth." she lay her cards down, winning this round and taking the money she earned. "...I'm the one who killed them."

The monk easily masked his surprise and looked at his new hand. "You killed them, did you? I find that hard to believe... The way Gojyo holds you with such high esteem, the way he describes you sounds like an innocent little kid who'd never harm anyone on purpose." he lay down his hand, winning again, taking the money and watching her shuffle once more.

"Something had come over me." Jin responded, looking at her hand once more. "Like someone else had burst lose inside me and taken control, doing anything this... other spirit... could to get any obsticle out of the way. It's why i left really... So i wouldn't hurt anyone else... I came back when i finally got it in control... Or it finally let me take control... Either way, i'm not sure what happened..." her hand won yet another time, and she collected, then shuffled.

Sanzo played a few more rounds with her in silence, before finally questioning her again. "Did you do or see anything out of the ordinary the night of your parents murders?" he questioned as she put the cards away and headed outside to do a few chores. He followed of course, to get his answer.

The blue-eyed girl thought for a moment as she chopped wood. "Yeah, actually... I stumbled upon someone dying... Female... I knelt down to see what was wrong with her, and felt a tingle when i touched her... By the time i'd recovered, she was dead."

The blonde priest leaned on a tree, watching her chop until she took a small break. "That tingling you felt was her spirit entering your body. The girl was a black magician named Kari. She was supposed to have had her powers sealed away, but apparently she managed to regain them just before her body gave out..."

Jin looked over at him. "Oh. So i screwed things up?"

"You had no way of knowing." Sanzo responded, half wondering why he hadn't told her that she had really screwed up. "But we'll find a way to seperate the two of you... And hopefully leave you in tact... If not... Well, for the sake of the world, i'll have to kill you." he leaned off the tree and walked inside, though in a casual manner, not wanting to see her reaction to his statement. It had been the truth, and he didn't want to know if she was upset or not. That wasn't his problem.

Jin stood there, her face and eyes blank, holding the axe. After a few moments, she shook her head roughly and went back to chopping wood, only using much more force than she had been before.

The next morning, by the time everyone had woken up, Jin already had breakfast ready and still warm. Goku ate hungrily. Hakkai thanked her for everything. Gojyo congradulated her on her game of cards the night before. Sanzo wasn't meeting anyone's eye, but rather sitting with his eyes closed. They all seemed to be in their usual places, as they had been when on the road to the west-- but their new member, Koumyou, was missing-- and no one seemed to notice.

Everything went as it always had the rest of the day. Goku hung around with Sanzo, who seperated himself from everyone else. Hakkai had taken Hakuryuu and headed off into the woods on a long nature walk down the winding path. Gojyo was with Jin, helping her continue to build onto the house. "I'm not going to stop working just because i have a few guests-- especially if they can take care of themselves." she explained to her half-demon friend as she continued to build into the roof, walking without fear along the thin boards.

Gojyo was sitting safely on the already-covered part of the house, watching her with great uncomfort. "Come on, be careful..." he winced as she hopped over another board in her way that was sticking out, and hap-hazardly started to saw into the bothersome board. "Quit being so dangerous!" he watched the chunk of wood fall and hit the ground with a loud thump and shuddered slightly. "See, That could've been you."

Jin rolled her eyes, going back over to him and leaning on the already built roof. "Don't be such a baby, i can take care of myself. I know what i'm doing." she playfully kissed his cheek, then went back to adding the rest of the roof onto the unfinished wing of the house, ignoring Gojyo rolling his eyes at her.

Hakkai was walking along in the woods, thinking to himself. He had passed Koumyou a little bit ago, sitting on a rock with his eyes closed. He had just decided that the child had been meditating, and left him to it. He pet Hakuryuu's head slightly as he walked. "I wonder how much control Kari has over Jin..." he shook his head slightly as he spoke aloud, knowing the dragon couldn't answer back. "...She seems like a nice enough girl, especially to be one harboring an evil soul in her body along with her own..." He sat down below a tree to rest and moved the white creature from his shoulder to rest on his lap. "Her body doesn't show any signs of stress as it would if she'd been forceably taken over... But how could two people so evil and so good live in harmony in one body for so many years? It seems impossible to me, unless one or the other was locked away..."

Meanwhile, while Hakkai was wondering and Gojyo and Jin building, Goku was bugging Sanzo with questions. "Do you really think that this Kari person is locked up inside Jin? I mean, Jin is way too nice to be evil! Plus, she's got to be the best cook in the universe! How could someone so bad cook so good? It just wouldn't be right Sanzo! Sanzo? Sanzo?" Goku leaned over in his face and blinked. "Sanzo? HEY SANZO! WAKE UP!!" Of course, this action didn't get the reaction he was hoping for-- Goku was smacked hard in the head with the paper fan, and he fell over twitching slightly, before jumping up again. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Because, you stupid monkey..." Sanzo began. "I want you to shut up." he opened his eyes and raised the fan again to make Goku shrink back and cower.

"Jeez!" Goku rubbed his head. "I just wanted you to answer my questions..."

"Well if you'll shut up..." Sanzo sighed. "Fine. Yes, i think Kari is inside Jin, and i think she's hiding well. Keep your eye out, you're the one who watches her cook. If you see her slip anything, give us a subtle sign. Or better yet, just tell Hakkai, and _he'll_ give us the sign. Now... just go to sleep, or something."

"Oh, fine..." Goku sighed and got up, wandering off.

A few days pass with nothing odd happening. Sanzo was becoming more and more edgy as the hours passed, waiting and waiting for Kari to make her move-- yet there was still no sign of Jin being anyone but... well, Jin. Finally tired of the relentlessness that Kari had, Sanzo began to drop subtle hints to Jin when they talked, about being ready to just destroy both of them if Kari didn't make a show. Each time, Jin's face had gone slack and she had stood in silence, longer and longer each time. Although, this last time was different, as Sanzo spoke to her. "I have my banishing gun ready and loaded, i could easily--"

The priest was cut off as Jin's eyes flashed red and she had him frozen to the spot with a spell. "You'll do nothing of the sort, _Genjo Sanzo_. I could easily kill all of you." She held up her hand and Goku, who had been running at them, fell over unconcious on the floor without even a hint of a fight.

Goyjo walked into the room, only to be blasted back outside and into the woods by a simple look from the black scorceress.

Hakkai blasted at her through the window, only to be frozen solid like Sanzo had been.

In the backs of everyone's minds, they were wondering how they could have possibly overlooked the power of her magic. They realized unless somehow they could get free, they could all be goners in a matter of seconds. Kari stalked around the group, smirking, and making comments to each of them about how short their lives were.

Out of nowhere, a bullet came whizzing through the window, past Hakkai, and into Kari's chest. She screamed and fell over, collapsing, but not dessentigrating like most did. The spells broke, and Goku woke, Hakkai and Sanzo unfroze, and Gojyo stumbled in behind Koumyou holding his gun. Koumyou tucked his gun away and looked down at the girl.

Jin moaned and rolled over slightly.

Gojyo leaned over her. "Jin?"

"Yeah...?"

The half-demon hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright..."

Sanzo was watching Koumyou. _How could he have done this...? These bullets usually destroy everything... all souls and all bodies... _He shook his head slightly. _He must have great spiritual energies to be able to have his bullets do what he wants them to... _He approached Koumyou.

"Can i see your gun?"

The young priest blinked and shrugged, handing it over.

The blonde man checked it, finding it empty. "....Koumyou, when was the last time you refilled this?"

"Last time we practiced." Koumyou looked up at him with a blink. "Why?"

"That was weeks ago.." Sanzo frowned. "And you used all those bullets..."

"But it's been full ever since. I figured you refilled it when i put it down." Koumyou said simply.

"....Hold it out." Sanzo handed the gun back, then inspected the gun as the young man held it. In the child's hands, the gun appeared full of shining silver bullets.

Koumyou looked up at him. "See? It's full." he responded.

"Energy.." Sanzo muttered simply, walking out.

Hakkai and Gojyo had gotten Jin up into a bed and were gently taking care of her.

Sanzo was off by himself the next day, sitting outside.

_How is it possible for him to have enough spiritual energy to create bullets, fire them, and not be unconcious now? It hardly makes sense... But it's true... He has so much power at such a young age... I'll have to watch him, he could be easily swayed to the darkness..._

A few more days passed, and most of the group left. Gojyo had transfered his house into Hakkai's name, and was staying with Jin. Goku and Koumyou returned to the temple with Sanzo. Koumyou continued his training, and Goku continued to learn to control himself.


	2. Saiyuki: Jealousy

Saiyuki: Jealousy

About three Months had passed since everyone had split up after Jin's alter-ego problem. Gojyo had been helping Jin run her house as an inn, but of course, hadn't been able to keep his hands off her, and she was nearly two months pregnant with his child now. Despite this fact, the two had decided not to marry. As much as they cared for each other, both knew that it didn't go that deep. They had also discussed what to tell the child when he or she began to ask questions, and had decided on just flat out telling the truth-- honesty is the best policy. The two continued to run the inn, but now charged a bit more-- after all, in just a few short months, there'd be a third permanent mouth to feed there.

Hakkai was living in Gojyo's old house, alone-- save for Hakuryuu of course. Since life alone is lonesome, even for a man such as Cho, who could easily lose himself in a world of books and studying and have no problem or guilt doing so, he spent a lot of time going on trips. When he saw something that reminded him of one of his friends, he would buy it and use it as an excuse to go and visit one of them, then hang around for a few days and catch up. Of course, he still spent quite a while reading-- that was how he ignored the rain now-- pulling out a good book. He always had quite a few on hand, and if he didn't, he would make a special trip, or even re-read one he had read many times over, checking for things he missed the first few times.

At the Temple of the Setting Sun, Koumyou had continued to receive trainings in the ways of Buddha and teachings that Sanzo himself thought he would need. Goku would sometimes sit in on these lessons, they seemed to improve his memory-- this proved as quite a mystery to Sanzo, but he spoke nothing of it aloud. There had been quite a few days where the little group had spent the day doing nothing but making paper airplanes and throwing them into the sky, discussing calmly all the lessons before. This was Sanzo's idea of a pop quiz, putting Koumyou in a calm situation where he could check how well the young man was remembering what he was taught. Hardly to his surprise, the boy remembered most of, if not all, of what he had been taught. It was one of these days, and the three were sitting on the ground under the shade of the large peach tree on the grounds of the temple, a stack of paper beside them. Sanzo had gotten up to go and get a snack for them, and of course, Goku had quickly offered to help. Koumyou was waiting calmly back at the tree. He had taken out some ink and a brush, and was gently putting blessing scriptures on the wings of the planes.

When the other two returned, they all took a break from the airplane making to have the snack and just talk. Koumyou revealed his idea for the blessed planes when Goku noticed one of them, and pointed it out.

"Well, i noticed that a lot of them sail right down to the village with the right wind." Koumyou explained. "I thought that maybe if each of them had a special blessing on it, the villagers might be more appreciative of them... Maybe like them better than just plain ones." he smiled. "I was thinking we could probably use them as spirit wards too..." he held up a little mobile he'd made with a few planes, the wings painted with protection scriptures. "If a demon were to try to attack, he wouldn't realize that the innocent paper airplanes were just like talismans." he giggled slightly as Goku took the mobile from him and went to hang it.

"It's probably not very strong, but it would stop a lesser demon long enough to allow the monks time to run..." Koumyou leaned back on the tree, looking up at Sanzo.

The priest nodded, staring off in the direction of Goku hanging the plane mobile at the gates, but his eyes were unfocused. _I have a sneaking suspicion that these 'spirit wards' are a lot more powerful than Koumyou realizes... He's so smart, but he doesn't seem to realize all the potential spirital energy he has... For someone to have been able to make even one bullet as he did, with nothing but energy... It would have even drained Hakkai... And yet... His gun always appears full of bullets, if he loads it or not... _He had a short backflash of the bullet sailing through the window of Jin's inn, and seperating the two spirits, condemning the darker part from this Earth. _And to be able tocontrol it with such accuracy... Could Hakkai have even done that himself...? I'll have to ask next time he comes... I won't be surprised if that's anyday now... It's been a while since his last visit, he'll be missing us soon... _The blonde shook his head slightly, his eyes focusing again as Goku came running back from hanging the planes. He sat in silence, just listening to Goku's praises to Koumyou about how smart his idea was.

Sanzo had been right, within the week, Hakkai was strolling across the grounds of the temple over to lean on the tree, and listen to the blonde priest lecturing Koumyou on a teaching of Buddha and how it applied to him and everyone. Quite a bit later, Sanzo finally let Koumyou go to think on what he'd said.

"That was quite the speach." Hakkai clapped slightly as the priest turned to look at him and shook his head.

"You know how i hate giving lectures." he went over and sat down beside Hakkai. "Getting lonely again?"

"Sort of." Hakkai shrugged. "Plus i bought some food for Goku." he looked up at him sharing the food with Koumyou.

Sanzo nodded. The two sat there for a bit longer in silence, before he finally looked at Hakkai. "I have a question..."

"What's that?" Hakkai questioned, looking over at him.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten the number Koumyou did on Kari..." Sanzo said quietly, watching Koumyou and Goku just sitting with one another now, talking.

Hakkai nodded. "I couldn't forget, it was quite impressive... He has a great deal of spiritual energy.... Even more than i do... I don't know how he controls it..." he looked at the two talking as well. "Do you?"

Sanzo sighed and shook his head. "No... That's what i was hoping you could tell me... I don't understand him at all."

"He is quite the puzzle..." Hakkai rubbed his face slightly. "But he is the way he is for a reason... And the reason will become clear to us soon enough. We just have to wait for it to show."

"Yeah, well, i'm impatient..."

"We all i know that well enough."

Sanzo frowned, looking at him.

"I'm joking!" Hakkai smiled and held up his hands, chuckling slightly.

Sanzo shook his head. "Don't make me hurt you Hakkai."

Hakkai, as always, spent a few days with the group, before finally heading out with Hakuryuu. Shortly after they left, Sanzo found himself being summond once more to the chamber of the Sanbutsushin. Making himself presentable, putting on the gold crown, he climbed the long set of stairs to the top, and entered when announced. He walked to the center of the room and knelt before them.

"You called me?" he questioned softly, his head bowed. _Another mission, it has to be... But what meaningless thing could it be? Shangri-La is back to itself... Had there been any disturbances, Hakkai surely would have been able to tell me... Yet he mentioned nothing..._

The first of the two female demi-goddesses closed her eyes. "Yes, Genjo Sanzo. We have a request from the Gods."

The man picked up where she left off. "As you know by now, Goku is neither demon, nor human."

The second female took her turn, "He is the great Sage, born from the Earth itself, his power matching that of the Heavens."

Sanzo nodded. "Yes, i know this. Is something happening with Goku?"

The male spoke another time. "The Earth has been returned to Shangri-La much faster than expected." he ignored the slight eyeroll from Sanzo and continued, "And the Earth's energy is pent up again. It must be set free early. Another Sage is about to be born."

"Another Sage?" the priest looked up at them and frowned. "What about Goku?"

"This brings us to why we have summond you." the first woman spoke again. "The Gods have requested that Goku be taken into the Heavens and be trained as the next war prince." Seeing Sanzo ready to protest, she sped her explanation up. "You would take care of the new Sage, until which point in time you pass the name of Sanzo down-- then you will return to Heaven with Goku."

The blonde man sat in silence, unsure about all of this. "...Goku will be the one to make that decision. If he chooses to stay, you'll have to have the Gods train this new Sage as their war prince." He didn't bother to wait for dismissal, getting up and leaving.

It was a few days before Sanzo could bring himself to finally approach Goku with the news of what the gods wanted. He shook his head and sighed, walking up to the boy, looking down at him as he talked with Koumyou.

"....Goku, you and i need to talk." he said seriously.

The monkey blinked, then stood up, waving to Koumyou and following Sanzo off to the same place he always took someone when he wanted a private conversation, then sat across from him. "What's up, Sanzo?"

Sanzo closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then explained slowly to Goku what the Gods had ordered him to do.

Goku stared at him for a few moments. "....They want to turn me into another Homura, or Nataku?"

The blonde priest sighed. ".....I'm afraid so, Goku."

"....And you're just going to let them?!" Goku stood up, his fists clenched in anger. "You're just going to replace me?!" he ignored Sanzo's started protest. "Shut up! Don't talk to me, you jerk!" he ran, leaving the temple all together. Through the town, ignoring the people and demons staring at him, heading for Mt. Gogyo where he was imprisoned all those years before, breathing hard. _If he didn't want me, then why did he save me? He's just a stupid stuck up priest... I hate him... _Goku fumed as he ran, taking deep breaths.

When he finally arrived, Goku collapsed onto the ground, looking at all the stones around him.

_It's the biggest one he'll be born from, i know it... _He continued to scan around, frowning, until he spotted the largest boulder on the landing.

He sat there glaring at it as he caught his breath. His stomach rumbled loudly. _I'm so hungry... But i have to destroy this... I can't let it be born... _

The monkey stood and started toward the rock, the nyoi-bou appearing in his hand. He slowly approached the large object, as though it were going to grow legs and arms itself and suddenly begin to fight with him for the right to give birth to the horrible creature. He raised the staff over his head, screaming as he began to bash that rock. It fell to pieces so easily that it was laughable, and Goku did find himself laughing out loud. His laughter echoed through the mountains as he continued to bash every stone withing the reach of the nyoi-bou. The skies had become dark, rain had begun to pour. Thunder echoed across the sky and lightning lit up the pathway to the Heavens that Goku seemed to get closer and closer to with each rock he bashed. The Earth itself began to shake and rumble, seemingly splitting every inch of itself apart from the sheer amount of energy trapped inside. At the oceans and lakes of the world, waves had picked up and were crashing rampantly against the shore, and further. Everywhere was flooded. Volcanoes were spitting poison gas, smoke, and firey lava. It was obvious that the Earth couldn't stand the pressure inside. It was only a matter of minutes before the tension reached it's peak, and the Earth's very structure disintegrated, everyone's sudden panic ending just as quickly as it had begun.

Goku felt himself slip into a pleasurable darkness.

The Gods had quickly brought him to Heaven, frowning down at his unconcious form. Sleeping, he looked so innocent, but they knew he was still wild and untamed. Kanzeon, the merciful Goddess, was shaking her head in disgrace.

_He held such promise... But being so close to Konzen... I should've known that just the idea of being taken away from him would push the little chimp over the edge... The only way to keep him in control now would be to erase his memory... But i'm sure they won't hesitate to do such a thing... _Sighing to herself, she turned and left the room, shaking her head again.

As she had suspected, the other Gods wasted no time aruguing over what must be done to control him. They quickly wiped all of Goku's memory of his Earthly adventures and companions, and then took him to his chambers, placing him in bed. Goku slept in blissfully, and they left him to it. Until they trained him, he was nothing but an unholy child that was soon to become their puppet-killer.

Earth was re-built, and everyone was returned to themselves, their memories of the disasters wiped clean, as if nothing had happened. The only one who recalled clearly the events was Genjo Sanzo. On the outside he seemed not to care, and even if he had shown care about what had happened, not a soul would believe that they had all died and been brought back to life.

The blonde priest called Sanzo made his own way to the mountain, waiting in silence. The new Sage had been born shortly after he arrived to wait for it to be created. He looked at the creature as it opened it's golden eyes and looked at him. The Earthy creature reminded him greatly of his now lost Goku-- only female. He could hardly believe the resemblance. , Kimi." he said quietly, giving her a name right off. The two started back for the temple, the man promising himself in the back of his mind that he wouldn't make the same mistake with Kimi as he had with Goku-- and that he would get Goku back somehow.


End file.
